


The Black Leather

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fanart, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), aaaaahhhhhhhh im having feelings.... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: Suptober 2020Prompt 30: Dress-up~~~Charlie stepped aside to let the hunter finally take a look at the angel. And by god, he did look absolutely gorgeous.Wearing one of Deans’ grey band t-shirt that he had forgotten that he owned and black jeans that looked suspiciously like Charlies, he looked like he had walked out of a Vogue magazine that Jack just loved to buy. He ignored Charlie in favor of raking his eyes over the body that was regularly hidden by the stupid, two-sizes too big, dirty tan trench coat. As his gaze moved up, his eyes landed on the black collar around the angels’ neck, his mouth ran dry.The leather strap stood contrasting against the angels’ tan skin, making it look more sinful than Deans’ heart could take, resting just below Adam’s apple.Dean was sure he was not going to survive the night.~~~Now contains Fanart!!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020: Supernatural [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986451
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. The Black Leather

It had been more than half an hour since Charlie had dragged Cas into the room with him, and Dean was starting to get slightly worried about the angel. It had been like any other Saturday night at the bunker when the girl had crashed in, demanding them to go to the club with her. As always, Dean had immediately agreed and with a bit of persuasion, so had Sam and Jack, but Castiel was hard to convince. Had had repeatedly tried to tell them about how he would not fit in with them and ruin their fun night, but Charlie was hearing none of it. 

She coaxed the angel into joining them, probably by bribing him by telling him she would help him finish his garden, and now almost an hour later, they were locked in Deans’ room with no other sign than Castiels’ occasional struggling noises.

“Charlie,” Dean knocked on the wood, “We need to leave. It’s getting late.”

“Five more minutes, Dean” she shouted back followed by the angel’s groan.

“Can I come in at least?” he asked, trying the knob.

“No!” both the occupants shouted a little too fast. 

“You are not trying to murder the angel, are you?” the hunter asked, “Because if you are, just try to stay away from the bed. I would like it to be bloodless.”

“I will keep that in mind,” the woman answered, “Where do you keep your cologne?”

“Don’t touch my stuff!” Dean shouted, “It’s not-”

“Got it!” She declared, “Alright, baby-face, now just wear this and you are all done!”

“Thank you!” the angel sighed.

“C’mon you two,” Dean shouted, “Open the door now. I need to get the keys.”

“Yup, coming!” Charlie said.

The door opened, Charlie stood on the other side with a wolfish grin on her face. 

“So,” Dean said, “Where’s the masterpiece you spend the last forty-five minutes over?”

“Stop bitching,” Charlie punches him in the shoulder lightly, “Perfection takes time.”

“And is this perfection going to reveal itself or do I need to plan an opening ceremony?”

“Just wait for a second,” the woman stepped back into the room. 

Dean heard a hushed, “I don’t think this is appropriate.” followed by “Don’t worry, you look absolutely gorgeous.”

Pulling the angel towards the door, the lady stood in front of him, blocking him from Deans’ view. 

“So are you ready?” She asked with childlike excitement.

“I have been ready for the last thirty minutes,” Dean replied.

“Shut up, grumpy man,” Charlie said, stepping aside to let the hunter finally take a look at the angel. And by god, he did look absolutely gorgeous.

Wearing one of Deans’ grey band t-shirt that he had forgotten that he even owned and black jeans that looked suspiciously like Charlies, he looked like he had walked out of a Vogue magazine that Jack loved to buy. He ignored Charlie in favor of raking his eyes over the body that was regularly hidden by the stupid, two sizes big trench coat. As his gaze moved up, his eyes landed on the black collar around the angels’ neck, his mouth ran dry.

The leather strap stood contrasting against the angels’ tan skin, making it look _more sinful than Deans’ heart could take_ , resting just below Adam’s apple. 

Licking his lips, he forced himself to look away from the angels’ exposed skin just for his eyes to land on his face. The angels’ hair was in its usual wild mess, but this time it seemed more deliberate and Dean had to curl his fingers into a fist to stop himself from burying it in the brown strands. His blue eyes focused on Dean, looking at him with uncertainty, waiting for his opinion.

“Yeah,” Dean said in a slightly breathy voice, “He will pass just fine,”

The angels’ blue eyes brightened, and Dean had to avert his eyes.

“So,” he turned towards the red-haired, who sported a smug smile, “Is the Queen ready to go now?”

“Lead the way, handmaiden,” she said with glee.

Dean groaned at the nickname, making the women’s smile widen, “You are never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Never!”

Dean smiled at her, walking towards the war room. He felt the angel step to him, their hands brushing, and he inhaled sharply only to curse when he smelled the musky scent of his cologne on the angel. It was getting harder to resist the temptation of devouring the angle right there in the middle of the hallway, and _Dean was not so sure about how he was going to survive the rest of the night._

“Dean,” the angel whispered next to his ear, making goosebumps appear down his neck, “Are you sure that this is fine?”

“Yes, of course,” he said internally, cringing at the way his voice sounded slightly higher, “Why do you ask?”

“You usually don’t like it when I accompany you to clubs,” Cas replied in a small voice, “If you want, I can still stay behind. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Deans’ heart slightly broke on hearing the hesitancy in his voice. Turning to face him, he said, “I don’t have any problem with you joining us. Not now, not ever.”

The angel smiled at him, making his heart stutter. He wanted to hold the angel’s hand, wrap his arm around his waist, place his hands on the small of his back, drifting a little down just to tease him. 

“Let’s hurry now,” he said instead, “There is only so long that Sam can keep up with an excited Jack.”

Walking into the main room, Sam looked slightly relieved, his eyes widening when they landed on the angel.

“You look great, Cas.” the young hunter complimented, “Charlie really did work her magic on you.”

A blush crept up Cas’ neck, covering his cheeks in a pretty shade of pink. “Thank you, Sam.”

Jack bounded forward towards the angel, talking a bit too fast, jumping with excitement. 

Dean walked away, trying to keep some space between him and the angel, rather he does something stupid. Picking up his jacket from the war table, he exited the room, heading towards the garage, knowing that the rest would follow him.

~~~

The Nephilim along with Charlie dragged the angel towards the dance floor after finishing the first round of drinks. Dean stared at the five glasses placed on the table, feeling his brother’s eyes digging holes into his skin. He did not want to ruin the night with the oncoming talk, so he continued to ignore the puppy eyes, letting his mind wander free for the first time since leaving the bunker.

Sitting in the car with the angel sitting in the back seat, easily visible whenever Dean glanced at the rearview mirror, the smell of the hunters’ cologne thick in the hair and if anyone noticed Dean sneak a little too many glances at the mirror, nobody said a word. The angel’s gravely voice had filled the car as he easily conversed with the other four occupants, ringing in Deans’ ears, making the hunters’ skin crawl, but in a way that he liked it, craved for it. The angels’ elbow brushed against his back as he leaned forward to talk to Sam, making the older Winchester jump slightly. For the first time in probably forever, Dean felt the urgent need to get out of the impala, the car being too suffocating for him to breathe freely, the angels’ presence clouding all his senses, making him dizzy, making him crave for things he had denied himself for too long.

He had rushed out of the impala, breathing in the fresh air deeply as he calmed down his heart. He wished for the night to be over soon, all his earlier enthusiasm long since faded away. He was not sure if he could spend a minute more in closed up space with the angel looking like that, smelling like that, acting like that. 

Dean felt like a teenage girl on her first date whenever the angel stood next to him, looked at him,, talked to him. He felt like a teenage girl and he did not like the feeling. 

His night had worsened when they filled into the booth, crowding against the small circular table, Castiel pressed up next to him, their bodies brushing each time one of them moved. Deans felt on the edge the whole time, skin retaining the angels’ body heat each time they touched each other, nerve ends tingling like static. 

“Dean,” Sams’ voice pulled him back into the present, “Are you planning to be this moody all night or are you actually going to loosen up a bit.”

“I’m not being moody,” Dean took a small sip from his glass, the warm liquid sliding down his throat.

“Yes you are,” the young hunter sounded slightly irritated, “You have been in a state ever since Cas agreed to join us and-”

“I’m gonna cut you off right now,” Dean said sharply, “I am not moody or sulking or anything.”

“Yeah sure,” sarcasm dripped through his voice, “That’s why you have been giving Cas the cold shoulder all night. Charlie had to physically drag him away from you so you don’t ruin his night too. He already had doubts about joining us, and now you acting like a dick is definitely not helping his confidence.”

“Then what do you want me to do,” Dean looked up at his brother, “Oh Doctor Phil?”

“If you can’t accept what you have been refusing both Cas and yourself since forever, you can at least start treating him a bit more respectfully.”

Dean gulped, “I don’t think-”

“I’m going to get another drink,” Sam cut him off, “Heaven knows that I need it if I’m going to be stuck here with you and your denial.”

Dean watched his brother go. _You have been refusing both Cas and yourself,_ Sam had said. But Dean was sure that Cas didn’t feel the way Sam had announced with certainty. But what if he did? _What if the angel wanted Dean the same way Dean wanted him? What if the angel craved for Dean the same way Dean craved for him? What if the angel was just standing back just because he thought that Dean would not feel the same way?_

He scanned the floor, eyes landing on the angel as he swayed side to side with the beat, pressed against a stranger, his hands under the angels’ shirt. Dean could feel his blood burn, but he held himself back. Castiel looked like he was trying to enjoy his time and Dean didn’t want to ruin his night or force his way into the angels’ life but he did not think that he would be able to live through the night if he knew how his Castiel was warm next to someone else, happy next to someone else, content next to someone else.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, downing his drink in one go. He was going to trust Sam and go through with it. What did he have to lose after all, well except _his best friend who was also the love of his hellish life_?

Standing up, he wiped his clammy hands on his jeans and made his way towards the pair. The strange man scurried off the moment he saw Dean walking towards him, glaring in his direction. Castiel didn’t seem to mind his absence, and the green monster of jealousy calmed down a bit. He placed himself behind the angel, his hands finding their way to rest of the angels’ hips.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the angel relaxed against him, leaning back into him slightly.

“Dean?” Cas shouted over the loud song, “You had to say something?”

“No,” Dean replied.

Castiel turned to look at him, confusion in his eyes, “Then what are you doing here?”

“I thought that it is finally time that I get my head out of my ass and come and claim what’s in front of me,” Deans’ heart was about to burst out of his chest but he kept his eyes focused on the angels’ face, “If you let me, that is.”

The angel froze under Deans’ hands, making the hunter curse inwardly, pure shock written on his face. Dean started to regret his decision to ever come here in the first place. He shouldn’t have listened to Sam or thought that this was a good option. His breath shortened and tears pricked his eyes. He closed them, waiting for the angel to push him back, to call him delusional, to shout at him, reject him. Dread crept under his skin as he waited for his angel, his best friend, and his love to walk away.

Instead, he felt a soft touch on his face, calloused hands cupping his jaw, coaxing him to open his eyes. Blue eyes looked into his soul, overwhelmed with surprise, happiness, and love. Dean felt Everything else fade away until it was just the two of them standing there alone in the middle of the floor. He inhaled sharply as the angel stroked his cheek, fingers rubbing the light stubble present.

“You already have me,” the angel whispered, “ _There was never a choice_.”

The hunter doesn’t recall who moved first but the next thing he knew, his lips were on the angels’ pale ones, kissing it tenderly, trying to pour out all his emotions into it. The only thing he could think about was the angels’ plush lips under his, the angels’ warm breath on his face, the angels’ solid body pressed up against his.

He slipped his hands under the gray t-shirt, rubbing circles into the soft skin. Soon the tender kisses turned into hurried ones, trying to take in everything the other was giving, making up for all the lost time. Dean felt a body bump against him, making him stumble into the angel. Pulling back, he held the angel close to him, pressing their foreheads together, trying to regain his breathing. He felt the need thrum under his skin as the angel pushed his body flush against the hunters. 

“Let’s go back home,” Dean said in a husky voice. 

Cas needed, “Thought you’d never ask,”

He pulled the angel away from the dance floor, towards the exit, hardly giving a second thought to the other three people they had come with. _Screw it,_ he thought. He had waited too long for this, and he was not waiting for anyone any longer. Those three were old enough to catch a cab and come back home whenever they wanted. He had a willing angel walking behind him and there was no way he was not going to rush back to the bunker, throw him on his bed and take him apart slowly until he could not remember anything other than Dean’s name. That was his only priority.

_And that’s exactly what he did._

Almost three hours later, lying wrapped up around Dean, the golden glow of the bedside light reflecting against his sweaty skin, the angel tucked his head against the hunters’ shoulder with a sigh.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he murmured, the movement of his lips tickling the tender skin of Deans’ neck.

“Trust me, I think I have a pretty good idea.” the hunter replied, tightening his hold on the angel, “ Because I’ve been waiting just as long, if not more.”

Cas glanced up to look at the hunters’ face, “What changed tonight?”

“Probably you wearing my clothes and smelling like me,” Dean answered, “It was just too hard to resist for a second longer.”

The angel nodded.

“ _I’m pretty sure it was the collar though_ ,” Dean said after a pause, looking at the black leather that was still resting snugly around his neck.

The angel laughed at this; the sound echoing against the walls of Deans’ room, making warmth creep into his bones.

“I think I will have to ask Charlie to help me dress-up more often,” Cas responded with a tone that promised nothing but trouble.

Dropping a kiss onto the angels’ hair, Dean breathed in deep, trying to control his rapid pulse.

“Yeas,” he agreed, “ _Looks like you playing dress-up did pay off pretty well._ ”


	2. Fanart!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely ecstatic to share this amazing piece of art done by [masterofevilmonkeyness](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/masterofevilmonkeyness) for this fic!!!  
> Go and check out more of her stuff!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you all for all the love that you showered me with after I said that I was having a bad day. It literally made me tear up!!!! I am soooooooo grateful for all of you and I just love you guys!  
> Now, I kind of got a bit carried away with this one so this is quite long... hope you all like it!!!  
> I was wondering if I should start taking prompts after Suptober ends so if you guys have any ideas or stuff then comment down below! I would love to hear from you all!!!  
> You can also find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff) so please come and shout at me and hear me rant about the new episodes!!!  
> I'll see you all soon!!!!  
> Love you!


End file.
